Observant
by FallenAngelZoe
Summary: A one-shot from the pov of a 16 year old girl who has been staying with Bobby after Sam and Dean found out that her parents had been murdered 9 years ago and everyone assumed she was involved. She observes the teams dynamics. Slight implied Dean/Cas.


**Observant.**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre/Paring:** AU sorta. Slight Dean/Cas. One shot.

**Spoilers:** If you've been introduced to Castiel it's all good.

**Warnings:** Slight implied slash (no sex though) and violence.

**Summery:** _A short one-shot from the pov of a 16 year old girl who's been living with Bobby for a couple of months after Dean and Sam met her while on a job and heard of her story of how she became an orphan and was ostracized by the community after her parents were brutally murdered and it appeared she had been involved. Describes how she observes the group dynamic of Bobby, Dean, Sam and Castiel. Also mentions Balthazar._

* * *

><p>I am not a genius. Not at all. But I am observant. <em>Very<em> observant.

I've only spent I short amount of time with Bobby and the Winchester brothers who visit and phone often. Not to mention the bizarre dude in a trench coat who seems to come out of nowhere. I know their jobs aren't ordinary ones, I just don't know how, I don't know what they are. They won't tell me, so I guess it's probably better I don't know.

Who am I? Honestly, I am no one. Even I'm not sure anymore. I stay here because I have nowhere else and they know that. They pity me, see pieces of their own loneliness and pain reflected in me. Some how I highly doubt they care, why would they? Nobody else ever has.

"Monster" was what I was normally known as, I'm not sure why. They say it's because I am the reason my biological parents are dead. They say when I was a child my parents were murdered, apparently their bodies were horribly mutilated, blood and body parts everywhere. No one had called the police so it wasn't until people started to wonder where they were that anybody found their bodies in our little old house. The doors were locked so the police had to kick them down, so I hear. Apparently before that there were no signs at all of forced entry or of anyone leaving or entering the house after my father returned home from work. And then they found little me, seven years old, covered in my parents blood. Of course they couldn't arrest me, there was no evidence apart from what I have told you to suggest that I was responsible. After all, how could a seven year old girl do that? But the neighbors thought what they wanted. I have no memory of this event. None at all. My childhood has been wiped, nothing but common sense remains from back then, I don't know why.

So when Dean and Sam came into town looking for something, I never found out what, they were quite surprised to hear my story. They were the first people I met who truly didn't believe I had anything to do with it. Of course this was years later when I was 16 but it still meant something to me. I lived in a foster home where I was treated unfairly and attended a school where I was bullied. At first I believed this was the reason they took me away, but apparently there's something more, they were scared for my safety, something serious was going on. A never found out what.

So now here I am, living with an old bearded, borderline alcoholic who enjoys the phrase "idjit". It's not perfect, but better than I've ever had it.

Anyway back to my original point, I'm observant.

This socially awkward guy who's always wearing a hideous trench coat, his name's Castiel. That's all I know about him really, we've spoken briefly once or twice but that's it. I get a vibe that he doesn't like or trust me for some reason, again I'm not sure why.

Dean likes this Cas dude a lot, as a lot of faith in him. They seem to share some kind of bond. Cas seems to care greatly about Dean too, I have often over heard their conversations, between only them. I can never completely make out what they're saying but what I gather mostly is that Cas has done a lot for Dean and always will, as long as he's safe very little else matters. Their friendship as always seemed cute to me.

I've realized over time that Dean and his brother, and Bobby too, don't have many relationships with people, only each other and Cas. Sam and Dean are very close, I've heard people comment on this before, they seem to think Sam and Dean are too close. Me, I personally think it's just because they don't appear to ever have had many other people they care about hanging around.

If I'm honest I prefer Sam, he seems kinder. We talk often, he asks me how I am, makes sure I'm okay. It seems that Bobby and Dean aren't very good with their emotions. It seems they either don't care about me at all, or just struggle to show it, I'm not sure. Anyway Sam's more sweet, he comforts me whenever I wake up screaming or crying in the middle of the night, funny thing is I can never remember why. I never remember my nightmares… However, the thing about Sam is I can kinda tell he's forcing it, trying to be all smiles and supportive, I can tell at least some of it's an act.

Not to say I don't like Dean and Bobby. I'm very grateful to them both, especially Bobby for allowing me to live here and for providing for me and putting up with all my problems. I can tell they worry about me on some level. I feel as though I get in their way. With all their secrets they can't have me finding out about. I know that before I arrived they pretty much redecorated the whole of Bobby's place and hid loads of stuff, I over heard him complaining about it. I'm also pretty certain that this isn't permanent, regardless of whether they care, they don't truly want me here.

I'm observant. Castiel, I've always found him intriguing. The way he holds himself, they way he talks and acts, he's very odd. I looked into his eyes once for a brief moment when we first met. Behind the slight evil eye he was giving me, for whatever reason, I saw…everything. I saw light and darkness, I saw happiness and pain, saw confusion and understanding. I saw…grace. At first sight you would certainly not say this man is graceful, but there was something about his eyes a sort of…purity to the soul I could see behind them.

One time about a month ago I had woken up in the middle of the night. I heard talking from down stairs so I went to investigate. I stood behind the closed door and did my best to eavesdrop. There was a voice I wasn't familiar with as well as Castiel's, Sam's, Dean's and Bobby's. Whoever he was, he had certainly done a Castiel, he seemed to have appeared from nowhere. I hadn't heard the back door open, if it had been it would've woken me up. Dean had said something about him being Castiel's friend from the other side of the door. I could tell from his tone that he was being sarcastic, there was a hint of annoyance to. I couldn't hear very clearly but from what I did hear this man was certainly very humorous. I heard him call Cas "Cassie" and imply that Cas was gay and was in love with Dean or Sam more than once. I would have very much liked to meet this man but I was very tired and didn't see the point in eavesdropping in on a conversation I couldn't hear very well all night.

The strangers comments had made me think. Castiel was awfully close to Dean, as I have said I always believed they had a bond of some kind. If Castiel truly did do a lot for Dean then it wouldn't be that surprising if he had some form of romantic feelings for him. Dean had also always trusted Castiel a lot he had called him his friend in the past. I thought back to all of those times I had be in the room when Cas and Dean were to, the way they looked at each other…maybe.

I'm not a genius. I'm not sure _who_ I am. But I am observant.


End file.
